chocolatequestfandomcom-20200215-history
HingedPrisms Dungeons
Hi! Welcome to my dungeon-maker's page! I'm HingedPrism. I am an administrator on this wiki and the author of the Chocolate Quest Resource Pack on BDCraft.net. I thoroughly develop and decorate my dungeons and try to make the most out of the Chocolate Quest mod. I hope you will enjoy checking out my dungeons. -HP Installation Instructions for All Dungeons Download the zip file for the dungeon that you want to install. Unzip the file and move the folder that you find inside into your .minecraft\config\DungeonConfig folder. That's all. When you play Minecraft you will find a new spawn-item that probably looks like a castle. You can right-click on the ground with the spawn-item and the dungeon will appear. Or you can just wait for the dungeon to spawn naturally in the world. You can download all of my dungeons in one ZIP file here. The Chocolate Quest Resource Pack Please go to BDCraft.net and download and install the Chocolate Quest Resource Pack. The textures are great and available in different resolutions. The pack also features custom music by Justin Scotch. Endorsements After Chocolatin and ArloTheEpic, HingedPrism is probably the next most important to the chocolate quest mod of late, he also builds dungeons, as can be found here, and makes some pretty good Youtube videos to boot! Be sure to check them out! -ArloTheEpic 1/13/15 World Martial Arts Tournament Stadium You can fight against all of the Z Fighters and all of the Chocolate Quest mobs in this Dragon Ball Z styled stadium! This award winning stadium was originally created by xer0. It has been thoroughly remodeled and turned into a Chocolate Quest dungeon with custom mobs and NPCs. Also lots of redstone and almost 600 blocks of TNT spread out in strategic spots for total destructibility. This dungeon will spawn in the next Plains or Forest biome you explore and it will only spawn once. See the installation instructions above. Please use the Chocolate Quest Resource Pack on BDCraft.net There is custom music in the pack and you will want to hear that instead of the regular MC music. Music plays automatically in the stadium. If you wish to make the stadium appear multiple times in your world then open up the .minecraft\config\Chocolate\DungeonConfig\dBZ\dBZArenaConfig.prop file and change it to read "chance = 60" and "unique = false". DBZ Arena Bull 1.png Vegeta Saibamen.png 2015-03-12 17.48.40.png DBZ Stadium Destruction.png DBZ Stadium Vendors.png DBZ Stadium Trunks Goten.png DBZ Stadium Pilaf.png DBZ Stadium Tien Chaiotzu.png Triton Underwater Villages This is a pack of underwater Triton Villages. Click HERE to download VERSION 5 of the pack. Check again later for updated versions. See the installation instructions above. Triton Inquisition Hall Visit the Inquisition's headquarters under the Ocean. It features an awesome looking state building and other attractions on the lower levels. There are many armored Inquisition guards. You will have a hard time making it through this dungeon if you are an enemy of the Inquisition, so make sure you don't accidentally hit anybody. You can get the Monking Sword or Dagger in this dungeon if you have a Monking Bone to trade. Or you can kill the Inquisitor General and take his. The Triton Inquisition Hall features a build called Dragon Hall by Malit_Harring. The geodesic dome shape was originally created by Momentaneously. Triton Hall 2.png 2015-04-04 03.37.15.png TritonHall3.png Triton Farm This Triton farm supplies food for The Inquisition. It is the largest dome that can fit underwater at 54 blocks tall. You can collect all the food you can carry here and be sent on a mission that will reward you with the Hook Sword. The geodesic dome shape was originally created by Momentaneously. TritonFarm2.png 2015-04-06 00.57.04.png TritonFarm4.png Triton Village This smaller dome is home to many Tritons. There is all types of loot and you can be sent on a mission that will reward you with the Bull Sword. Look out for Pirates! The geodesic dome shape was originally created by Momentaneously. 2015-04-06 01.08.01.png TritonVillage3.png Triton House 1 This peaceful Triton home is a good place to stop and get some supplies. There is a well connected Triton who lives here that can improve your reputation with some of the different factions in exchange for diamonds. That means if you have accidentally damaged your reputation with the inquisition, you can fix it. Or if you want to be able to visit the Witches Villa then you can now do that. The geodesic dome shape was originally created by Momentaneously. TritonHouse1-2.png TritonHouse1-3.png TritonHouse1-4.png TritonHouse1-5.png Triton Wizard Sanctum This is the territory of an evil Triton wizard and his undead guards. You can talk to the door man and follow his instructions to gain safe entrance. Then talk to the head wizard. He will give you an assignment and will reward you by making you a member of the Witches Faction. Or go inside without doing the door man's tasks, and try to fight your way through. The main structures inside the Triton Wizard Sanctum were sampled from the Templum Tartarum build by ZodiacKiller. The geodesic dome shape was originally created by Momentaneously. TritonWizard2.png TritonWizard3.png TritonWizard4.png Triton Market You can buy all the best items in the mod in this underwater market. You will need to bring plenty of resources to trade with. The geodesic dome shapes were originally created by Momentaneously. TritonMarket2.png TritonMarket3.png TritonMarket4.png TritonMarket5.png Muscle Tower Progressive challenges, weapons and treasures await inside Muscle Tower. Each of the four difficulty-coded doors unleashes coordinated teams of warriors to battle outdoors. Inside are obstacle courses and boss fights and all the best treasures in the game. Challenging enough for multi-player. The tower is fully developed and decorated from top to bottom and even features music that plays automatically at key times. You must use the Chocolate Quest Resource Pack to hear the custom music. Muscle Tower Diamond Door.png Muscle Tower Parkour.png Muscle Tower Treasure.png Hot Air Balloons Hot air balloons appear in the sky. Each one carries a NPC and you will have to nerd-pole up to them to find out what they have to say. The balloons are all unique and they spawn individually. The balloons are not very common, so you won't see too many of them. Hopefully you can play for a long time without seeing the same balloon twice. The Mooshroom, Creeper, Skeleton, Spider, Enderman, Cow and Wither balloons were made by TIM061102. I made the other ones based on his design. 2015-04-11 19.48.37.png CQBalloons5.png CQBalloons3.png Ships H.M.S. Sunshine How did a ship with such a lovely name fall into the hands of Pirates? This beautiful ship was built by Desdruktiva and is now home to a gang of pirates. Fight your way through to get tons of treasure and look out for a particularly powerful weapon to pick up. The cannons are functional and will destroy any structures that happen to be in their sights! Sunshine2.png Sunshine3.png Sunshine4.png Sunshine5.png Sunshine6.png Teresa's Demise This awesome ship was made by Mcholypotato and it is full of Pirates and treasure! It also has functional cannons that shoot fire charges. Teresas2.png 2015-04-11 23.27.12.png Teresas4.png Teresas5.png Nether Ship This is the ship of a wizard who is traveling through the Nether. If you have a good reputation with the Witches Faction you will receive a Magic Staff. Otherwise you can battle with the wizard's guards and loot his chests. This ship was sampled from the Templum Tartarum build by ZodiacKiller. NetherShip2.png NetherShip3.png NetherShip4.png Coming Soon! Here are some previews from projects I am working on. Ships Airships More Triton Villages Category:Player-made Dungeon